


Musics Muse

by makingitwork



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, pre slash, silly little drabble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House finds out that Chase can play the Violin. </p><p>Lucky Wilson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musics Muse

"Well?" House asked as his three duckling trotted back to him, Foreman sighed, collapsing into the chair.

"She won't let us in the room." The black man shook his head, clenching his fists "It's so frustrating! This is the right diagnosis, we can cure her! We could make her speak again!"

House turns to Cameron expectantly "You couldn't get in? With all your 'put the patient first' garbage?"

Cameron shook her head, massaging her temples "She's got her lawyer with her, the woman won't budge."

"What about you, Wombat?" House asks, pointing his cane at Chase who seems to be very deep in thought. And so doesn't respond. The three of them turn to the blond Australian, who's frowning as he concentrates. "Hey! Blondie!" House yells, and Chase turns to him, humming to acknowledge House, but still deep in thought. "Could you not get in? Just woo her with your pretty boy looks,"

"Woo her..." Chase repeats, and House rolls his eyes 

"Just flash her a grin, and she'll let you in,"

"Woo her..." Chase looked up, eyes catching House's, and they widen as he realises "There was a violin in her house..." and he runs out. House and the others watch in shock before House sighs 

"I guess we should go and see what the hell he's doing." House mutters, and limps out, his two ducklings follow eagerly on his heels. 

When they get to the room, the lawyer's standing in front of the door, refusing to let anyone in, and the patient, a 22 year old woman, without a voice, has her knees drawn up to her chin, crying. Chase is pulling off his white Doctor's coat, and unclipping a black violin case, pulling out the string instrument with it's bow, and rushing to the room. "What the hell are you doing?" Foreman snaps, but Chase ignores him, rushing to the room, the lawyer blocks his entrance, and he groans, but the pretty blond, positions the violin tucks it under his chin, cradling his arm around it, and plays a chord.

The 22 year old, Helena, her eyes snap up to Chase as he starts playing, at first simple and basic chords, but then faster and more complex structures. Helena puts her middle finger up at her lawyer, who reluctantly moves out of the way, and Chase moves inside, still playing. "Hey," he says gently, still playing, a gentle unfamiliar tune "I'm Doctor Chase," she nods, wiping her tears and gesturing for him to keep playing, he nods, sitting on the bed beside her, and drawing his arm up and down the elegant instrument. She clings to his side, nodding wildly for him to never stop making sweet music. 

House stared in shock. "Did you know he could play the violin?" He asked Cameron, who shook her head. Chase gestured for a nurse to come in with a nod of his head, and moved around to the side of the bed, where Helena followed, and when the nurse gave her the shot, she barely looked up, while the lawyer started swearing furiously. 

"He's...really good..." Foreman frowned, watching as Chase played. He looked amazing, body swaying gently to the notes he was playing, the bow an extension of his body, fingers switching strings, he looked regal and expert.

House smirked "What? Now he's not just a pretty little rich kid?"

Foreman glared "I never called him pretty. That was you. Numerous times."

...  
...  
...

"You know," House called, walking into the conference room late that night, when the other two had gone home "That was a good plan you had. The whole...violin thing."

"You gave it to me," Chase reminded with a smile, putting the violin back into it's case. House admired Chase's cropped hair, spiked up at the front, it looked good. More model-like, and good. 

"I am rather brilliant like that." He popped two Vicodin pills casually "So...can you play Fairytale?"

"Uh..." Chase looked surprised by the question, but nodded "It's hard, but yeah, I can do it."

"That sounds good with the piano."

Chase laughed, head tilting back, revealing that lovely expanse of neck "Is that your incredibly subtle way of asking me to play with you?"

House shrugged, looking away "Wilson likes a good performance,"

Chase winked, picking up his violin "Let's go give him one then," he whispered deliciously, heading out. 

And House had to follow.

For Wilson.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Roxy! Send me your prompt list, girl, I'm desperate for it!  
> x


End file.
